Distancia y Reencuentro
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Freddie se encuentra en un dilema, no sabe encontrarle el sentido a sus sentimientos. Por dentro siente que es un cobarde, que ha dañado a los que mas quiere. Se fue para cambiar, para ser mejor pero sobre todo aprenderá que los verdaderos sentimientos están dentro del corazón aunque a vece es necesario entenderlos. Aunque después puede ser muy tarde... SEDDIE.
1. Stop & Stare (1)

**Distancia y Reencuentro**

**(Multi-Chapter)**

_**Theron Leander PM**_

_**Disclaimer: Sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**Canción perteneciente a One Republic - Stop and Stare**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. **_

_**Stop and Stare**  
_

_Sam: _

_Ésta no fue la mejor decisión de mi vida; a quién quiero engañar nunca he hecho buenas decisiones en mi vida. Quisiera no ser yo aquel que destruya tus ilusiones, pero entiende que no puedo seguir así… no puedo negar mi naturaleza débil. Tú siempre fuiste ese pilar que me mantuvo a flote durante tanto tiempo. Te amo, eso nunca lo dudes. Pero no estoy listo para el paso que quiero tomar. Apresuré las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso nos acarearía, necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas. No olvides que te amo, mientras tú no lo hagas yo no lo haré._

_Freddie._

Sam no podía creer lo que decía la carta, era imposible. La vida siempre le había jugado una mala pasada, pero esto era demasiado. No podía hacerse a la idea de que Freddie se hubiera ido así sin decir ni una palabra, la carta no contaba. Intentó mantenerse serena mientras Carly la veía interrogante.

Hacía pocos minutos que las muchachas habían arribado al departamento que compartía la rubia con el castaño. Se veía igual que todos los días pero algo en el ambiente había cambiado, el aire se sentía más pesado. Carly no quería pronunciar palabra, no sabía la gravedad del asunto pero en cuanto había visto la carta depositada en la mesa del comedor, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Los ojos de la morena se toparon con su mejor amiga, estrechas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Sam. No lograba entender la actitud de Freddie, era claro que como cualquier pareja habían tenido sus bajas y sus altas pero todo parecía marchar bien últimamente. Su mente divagó a algunos de los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante los últimos años, poco a poco se empezaban a formar los recuerdos que tenia de su novio.

Desde su niñez cuando Freddie tenía un enamoramiento infantil por Carly, pasando por el hecho de que ambos habían compartido su primer beso. Esa escena le traía los recuerdos de que a pesar de no ser tan unidos como era normal entre los amigos, tenían una extraña manera de compartir un vínculo de amistad que necesitaría más de un terapeuta para encontrarle un sentido. Ella lo maltrataba mientras él simplemente se daba por vencido, Sam podía ser bastante peligrosa cuando se lo proponía. Freddie poco a poco encontró la manera de hundirse bajo las barreras mentales que Sam intentaba mantener contra él, y no era solamente contra él; era contra el mundo en general.

La única que conocía a profundidad a Sam era Carly, no por nada eran mejores amigas. Pero justo en este momento en el que los ojos de Sam revelaban tanta inseguridad, rechazo, y dolor. Un dolor que no había visto en esa mirada en años desde que eran unas adolescentes. Ahora todo era distinto, todos habían madurado o eso es lo que se creía. Para Carly, la actitud de Freddie era solo un reflejo de que a pesar de ser un adulto, no era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Qué hombre se iba así, sin decir adiós siquiera? Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con Freddie, pero Sam era la persona más importante en la vida de Carly, a la par de Spencer. Cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a Sam, se enfrentaba con una bastante enojada Carly.

Sam no quería saber nada del mundo en general, quería desaparecer. Era consciente de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Pero nada tenía sentido, una y otra vez se lo continuaba repitiendo en su mente. Quería que esas palabras sonaran bien en su cabeza pero no lo hacían. Sus ojos se desviaron a su muñeca izquierda que tenía una pulsera roja que Freddie le había regalado tiempo atrás. Freddie también tenía esa pulsera, era un signo de su amor. Un amor que creía eterno, pero ahora… no podía dar una respuesta. ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Porqué había tomado decisión? Muchas preguntas de aglomeraban en su mente, ninguna tenía una respuesta acertada. Se limitó a recibir los brazos de Carly que la rodeaban en una señal de apoyo.

¿Qué he hecho? Esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza mientras conduzco sin rumbo aparente. Ahora si arruine lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Soy un cobarde, estoy muerto. Sam nunca me perdonará esto, no sé siquiera si yo mismo seré capaz de perdonarme algún día. No sé como seré capaz de verte a la cara, siquiera a Carly. Les he fallado a las personas más importantes en mi vida, aquellas que le dieron sentido cuando yo mismo me creía perdido. ¿Ahora? Ahora necesito tiempo, dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero, ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de arreglar una promesa rota? No puedo regresar y simplemente decir "Me equivoqué". Las cosas simplemente no pasan así, quizás si cuando estábamos en primaria pero no ahora.

_**This town is colder now; I think it's sick of us**_

Ahora no tengo ningún rumbo que tomar, no se hacia donde me dirijo. Sigo conduciendo hasta que veo que estoy abandonando la ciudad. No tengo intención de huir tanto, pero tampoco tengo ningún deseo de quedarme en la ciudad. Si me topara a Sam, no sé qué le diría. Sé que la lastime, pero no tengo ninguna de mis ideas claras. Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y darme cuenta del gran error que estoy cometiendo, pero simplemente no puedo._**  
**_

_**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**__**  
**_

Tantos recuerdos vienen a mi mente en este momento, aquellas tardes que pasamos riendo, aquellas noches viendo las estrellas. Juré estar para ti en cualquier momento, juré nunca irme de tu lado pero solo me puedo recordar que fallé. Hasta un ciego podría ver que tan bajo he caído. Aún recuerdo aquellas palabras, las más dulces que han provenido de nosotros ds, ellas fueron el símbolo de que nuestro amor era puro, a pesar de que en ese momento no nos dimos cuenta.

_**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**_

**Flashback**

El aire frio nos pegaba en la espalda, nuestra posición era idónea si no queríamos ser encontrados., este era su escondite perfecto Era el día antes de nuestra graduación de preparatoria. Ya nos llevábamos bastante mejor. Me había dejado meterme más en su vida, derribar esas barreras que tenías. Ambos estábamos tristes pues nuestras parejas nos habían cancelado de último minuto. No quería que me diera cuenta pero estaba llorando, el maquillaje suele delatar a las mujeres, consejo. Me acerqué aún a una distancia relativamente prudente.

_Algún día encontrarás a un hombre que realmente te aprecie. _– no sé de donde me salieron esas palabras, simplemente brotaron de mis pensamientos.

Ella no se inmutó, simplemente siguió con la cabeza gacha. Me arrodillé frente a ella y levante su rostro.

_Un hombre que pueda mirar en tu corazón, y sepa qué es lo que estás pensando._ – No era un comportamiento normal de mí, mi parte racional me había abandonado por completo. Solo me limité a seguirla mirando a los ojos. Me levanté, me quería ir. Negar todo lo que había dicho, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero su voz me detuvo.

_¿Cómo me vez exactamente?_ - su voz me dejó frio. Tenía un tono de súplica que no había escuchado nunca en ella. Di media vuelta y me acerque otra vez, volví a arrodillarme para quedar a su altura.

_Eres una mujer increíble, dulce, con un corazón gigante._ – lo dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo. – _Que es apasionada con todo lo que hace. _– agregué.

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento, mi respiración también. Todo dejó de existir por una fracción de segundo, una fracción de segundo que basto para que diera el primer paso y la besara. Un beso dulce, esos que dicen más que todas las palabras juntas.

_**Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
**_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, no teníamos claro hacia donde nos dirigíamos con esto. Poco a poco empezamos a desarrollar una relación, aunque seguía estancada en una amistad. No éramos amigos pero tampoco éramos novios, ¿qué éramos? Todas esas salidas terminaban en miradas, todas las miradas no encontraban palabras para expresarse, los abrazos intentaban compensarlo, pero no eran lo suficiente.

_**And every glance is killing me**_

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora nos encontrábamos en esta nueva batalla, la cual era más interna conmigo mismo que con ella. Intenté ser el hombre perfecto que ella necesitabas, pero nadie lo es. Necesito irme un tiempo, no sé cuánto. Necesito darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y los que aún no descifro.

_**Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead**__**  
**_

Orillo el auto, apago el motor y me dedico a observar el paisaje que está frente a mí. No sé a dónde voy ni el camino que estoy tomando, solo quiero terminar todo esto, encontrar un objeto que me pueda hacer regresar y decirme a mí mismo lo estúpido e infantil que estoy siendo en estos momentos. _**  
**_

_**Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
**_

Me pregunto ¿_cómo estarás amor_?, necesito saber de ti. Saco el celular, su foto es el fondo. Escribo un mensaje, una lágrima cae en la pantalla pero a pesar de todo presiono el botón "enviar".

_**They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
**_

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, soy el peor cobarde de la historia, ahora… correr, correr sin mirar atrás con todos los remordimientos que eso conlleva.

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
**_

Ahora soy solo yo y mi sombra, caminando en un camino desierto. Dirigiéndonos a la nada.

_**Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...**_

_**Creo que si est s leyendo esto, supongo que acabaste de leer el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que hará Sam? ¿Carly cocinará a Freddie como c**__**ostillitas BBQ?**_

_**Los reviews para los escritores son como el alcohol para un alochólico, asi que ¡Emborrachenme!**_

_**PD. Esta historia va dedicada a dos personitas especiales que me han ayudado a lo largo de mi locura por escribir. Ellas saben quienes son ;) **_

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Don't Speak (2)

Distancia y Reencuentro

(Multi-Chapter)

_Theron Leander PM_

_Disclaimer: Sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_Canción perteneciente a No Doubt – Don't Speak_

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._

_Don't Speak_

_Sam P.o.V._

_¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de las cosas? ¿Existía alguna señal en ti que me hubiera ayudado a entender esto?_ Las cosas parecían estar muy bien entre nosotros, todo encajaba perfectamente. Habíamos tenido algunas peleas pero nada serio. Creí que al mudarnos juntos habíamos logrado un gran avance en nuestra relación, ahora todo parece tan distante. Quizás nos apresuramos, quizás intentamos hacer encajar piezas que no estaban del todo embonando. Pero ahora, ¿qué hacer con el vacio que siento dentro de mí?

Carly sigue abrazándome, las estúpidas lágrimas no dejan de fluir, no lo puedo evitar. Es demasiado doloroso pensar que algo así podía llegar a pasar, ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginaba un escenario como este. En la mañana todo parecía normal, pasan unas cuantas horas y mi mundo simplemente se torna de cabeza. Hago el ademán de apartar a Carly y ella parece entenderlo, es lo bueno de tener tantos años de amistad. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y asiento, se dirige a la puerta y se va. Sabe que necesito un tiempo sola para asimilar todo

Recorro las habitaciones de nuestro departamento, cada una tiene impregnada tu olor. En nuestra pared se encuentran las fotos de nuestras primeras vacaciones, de nuestras salidas con amigos, la graduación de la universidad, entre otras cosas. Siempre estuvimos juntos, pocas cosas lograban separarnos. A pesar de que teníamos distintas aspiraciones y sueños, nos logramos complementar de una manera que pocas personas lograban entender.

_**You and me**__**  
**__**We used to be together**__**  
**__**Every day together, always**_

Sea cuál sea la razón por la cual decidiste marcharte, tengo el presentimiento de que no me gustará en lo absoluto. Una parte de mi no quiere saber las verdaderas causas, otra desea lograr entender el porqué; pero la parte irracional de mi que es la que siempre me ha dominado, es la que me orilla a ignorar cualquier tipo de contacto contigo por los próximos días. Tú haz sido mi apoyo durante años, pero ahora me has dejado de una manera tan cobarde que quizás no merezca una respuesta…

_**I really feel**__**  
**__**I'm losing my best friend**__**  
**__**I can't believe**__**  
**__**This could be the end**__**  
**_

Sigo absorta en mis pensamientos, tardo en darme cuenta de que mi celular comienza a sonar con tu tono. Quisiera aventar el celular, destruirlo de tal manera para no tener que saber de ti. Si, esa es mi parte irracional hablando, pero creo tener todo el derecho de estar enojada, finalmente no creo haber realizado méritos para que te portes de esa manera. El celular seguía sonando, mensaje tras mensaje se llenaba mi bandeja. Simplemente no quería abrirlos, sabía que si los abría no habría marcha atrás.

_**It looks as though you're letting go**__**  
**__**And if it's real**__**  
**__**Well I don't want to know**__**  
**_

Finalmente decido que es mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen por ahora, si abro esos mensajes y los leo, puede que termine diciendo cosas que no debería decir. Un tiempo puede que sirva para que ambos pensemos las cosas, para que peleemos por esto que tenemos y no sé donde quedó. ¿Dónde está todo? ¿Dónde estás tú? Desearía poder acceder a tus pensamientos y saber qué es lo que piensas. ¿Habrá alguien más? ¿Te he perdido? ¿Qué sucedió?

_**Don't speak**__**  
**__**I know just what you're saying**__**  
**__**So please stop explaining**__**  
**__**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**__**  
**_

_**¿Alguien quiere apostar cuales son las razones de Freddie?¿El celular de Sam morirá estrellado contra la pared? ¿Recibiré algún review?**_

_**¡Aplausos! No tardé mucho en actualizar, creo que eso se lo debemos a que me tienen amenazada con una antorcha encendida, pero bueno… En lo personal siento que este capítulo me quedó muy flojo, pero como alguien (Tu sabes quien) dijo "**__**No todos son muy largos, a veces después de uno corto viene el largo." Creo que tiene razón, quizás se me ocurra algo, usualmente improviso sobre la marcha. **_

_**Bueno, jitomatazos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas en este pequeño botoncito de aquí abajo. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un Abrazo! **_


End file.
